Hide and Seek
by LiYaNa1995
Summary: Misaki's curiosity to play hide and seek alone with a doll turned into a horrifying nightmare as Anna, now possessed by the very same demon who possessed the doll, stalks around bar Homra in the dead of the night to find him. The only way Misaki could do now is find a way out, but Anna's powers had sealed all the exits and his powers...


I shouldn't have listen to Vocaloid SeeU's song; Hide and Seek, somehow my imagination would pop up images that even I have no idea where they come from. The moment I heard that song, I quickly though of Anna and how Shouhei mentioned she was a zashiki warashi when he first joined the red clan. So thanks to my crazy imagination, lack of sleep and the awesomeness of SeeU's song, I present to you a short but hopefully scary story between Misaki and Anna.

Possessed people are strong, scary, and psychotic. Don't go anywhere near one, you've been warned... ENJOY!

Song; Hide and Seek by SeeU (VOCALOID)  
Casts; Misaki and Anna, cameo by Izumo

* * *

Footsteps echo in the darkness of bar Homra as Misaki scrambles to find a hiding spot. He's terrified, scared out of his wits and his heart feels as though it's about to pound out of ribcage. Despite being the vanguard of Homra, and the third strongest in the red clan, he couldn't utilize his powers to defend himself from the very horror wandering around to find him.

"Misaki..."

The vanguard's eyes widen in surprise when he heard the small voice calling his name, and his heart feels like exploding all over again.

"Misaki... Where are you hiding?" Anna calls out as her bloodshot eyes roam the bar to find the skateboarder. "Come out, Misaki. I won't ask for permission even if you're in the toilet..." she continues as her shoes makes small clicks and clacks as she slowly walks around, looking under furniture and behind the counter.

_I shouldn't have tried to play this game; I was so stupid to even think about it,_ Misaki screams internally as he tries to make himself as small as possible while hiding in his King's room. Anna wouldn't even think he would be here, but it'll just be a matter of time before he's discovered and she gets to him. He has to get out of here first, but all the doors and windows are locked thanks to her powers, and she even managed to cut his powers as well.

What had started as a normal day turned to horror when Misaki decided to try out the ghostly game of hide and seek alone with a stuffed doll after everyone went home. Mikoto has some business with a mafia group and decides to go alone, and most likely he'll return in the middle of the night. He didn't know it would get possessed, he didn't know it wanted to kill him, and he didn't know Anna would return from the grocery store at the most horrible time possible.

Now the doll lies lifelessly on the ground while Anna, now possessed, walks around the bar to find him. Her sweet, pink eyes now filled with evil intention, turning them blood red and her normal white sclera as black as coal. Even her clothes for some reason had turned all black, leaving the only thing normal on her is her hair, which is still as white as snow.

"Misaki, where are you, Misaki? I want to play with you," Anna calls out with a sickeningly sadistic smile on her face as she picks up a bar stool with one hand and throws it against the shelves behind the counter, shattering the wine glasses, bottles and ornaments without any trouble whatsoever. Misaki, who heard the loud crash downstairs only curls up tighter into himself, now petrified beyond words.

The smile that was on her face now replaced with a psychotic frown as Anna growls in anger. Instead of calmly walking around to find the vanguard, she uses her new strength to throw furniture across the room into scaring him out into the open, but to no avail. "Where are you hiding, Misaki? Are you behind the counter?" she asks as she punches a hole at the counter and blasting it to bits.

"Are you under the couch?" she continues and picks up the furniture before flinging it towards the destroyed counter. When she didn't find him anywhere at the first floor, her eyes slowly turns to the staircase leading to the second floor.

That sadistically psychotic smile returns to her face as she slowly yet quickly gets up the stairs, exceeding an aura of horror and bloodlust. Within the closet, Misaki trembles in fear as he could feel the aura given out by the possessed Anna.

_I'll stay quiet, and hopefully she'll pass..._he thought and prayed frantically as the echoes of her footsteps grow louder with every passing second. He could hear her giggle as she calls out his name and questioning out loud on where he's hiding.

"Are you hiding in the toilet, Misaki?" she calls out as she rips down the shower curtain and destroying the door to smithereens. "I can smell your fear Misaki, hide, hide, hide until I find you and make your soul mine," Anna laughs out psychotically as she moves to her room next. Misaki, who heard all of her words feel like he'd rather kill himself rather than let the demon inside Anna to take his soul.

While Anna checks over her room, Misaki feels the urge to run out of the closet and head downstairs, but for some reason the fear had settled too deep inside his heart that he could hardly move an inch from inside the closet. Just then, he heard a boom as the door to the closet is opened.

"I found you, Misaki. So this is where you were hiding all these times," Anna smiles out joyfully, and yet filled with malicious intent as she raises her hand in an imitation of claws. Misaki's eyes widen when those red eyes stare down at him with sadistic glee as her hands wrap around his neck.

As morning arrives and Izumo opens the door to bar Homra, he's petrified to see the interior of his beloved bar in a state of destruction. When he sees Misaki on one of the stools, he was about to scold him, until he sees Anna's body on the floor next to him, and how his eyes are a pair of red orbs with blackened sclera. The dark interior of the bar only enhances Misaki's red eyes, making them glow eerily as the possessed vanguard smirks psychotically.

"Want to play hide and seek..?"

* * *

If I'm not mistaken, this game is where you have to play hide and seek with a doll. You put a doll on a chair or table, close your eyes and count to 10 and if the doll disappears, it's possessed and you have to find it before it kills you.. Or something like that.

I'm an only child..but I'm not gonna do something as stupid as that. The reason I picked Misaki? Because he's terrified of ghosts, that's what *evil laugh* Do leave me some reviews and tell me what you think~


End file.
